My Promise
by Mapsnika
Summary: AU story. Liv and Alex have been together for 5 years and its not until Alex gets hurt in an accident that Liv is forced to make a crucial decision about their future.


**This story just came to and I had to get it out hoping it will inspire to write the second part to my other story, "I Will Always Find You". Hope you like this story. There aren't enough Olivia/Alex stories out there. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **My Promise**

 **by Mapsnika**

It was 3:42pm. That was a strange thing to remember under the circumstances. I remember being annoyed by the noise of the call which only added to my growing annoyance at having to travel out of town to do the shoot. My assistant, Abbie answered my phone and after a moment brought it over to me ignoring my angry glare. She forced the phone into my hand telling me that I needed to take the call. I called for everyone to take five grateful that we were almost done with the shoot.

"Yeah? This better be good if you are interrupting me in the middle of a photo shoot." I did not try to hide my anger.

"Ms. Benson this is nurse Hightower from St. Claire's Memorial Hospital. You are listed as the next of kin for Alexandra Cabot. There has been an accident and we need to know what medical decisions to make for her care. Are you able to get here?"

It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my lungs and my brain had ceased to be able to form any reasonable thoughts. Abbie saw the stricken look on my face and came over to me with a worried look of her own.

"What happened? Is she all right? What happened? Tell her I will be there as soon as I can. Tell her I love her." I was speaking so fast that I didn't give the nurse and opportunity to respond. The last thing I remember saying before I dropped the phone was, "Tell her I'm coming. Please don't let her die."

"Olivia, what's wrong? What happen to Alex?" Abbie barely caught the phone as it dropped from my hand. "Olivia! What is wrong!?" Abbie had to yell to get my attention.

"She is in the hospital. Alex was in an accident. They want me to come. They wouldn't tell me if she was alright." I felt as if the world was swirling all around, but I had to do something. "I have to go to her now."

Abbie realized that I hadn't hung up the call with the hospital and was able to get further information. She released the crew for the day informing them that someone would get a hold of them if they were needed to finish the shoot. By the time she caught up with me I was at the car.

She grabbed my arm to stop me from getting into my car and took my keys. "Olivia, I will drive you. We don't need both of you getting into an accident." I just nodded my accent and got into the passenger side of my car.

Abbie kept looking at me as we drove to the hospital as if she was afraid I would break. "Abbie I'm okay. I just want to get there. Thank you for driving."

"There is no reason to thank me. You and Alex are family to me. She is in stable condition even though she has not regained consciousness yet." Abbie was trying to stay optimistic as she could, but it was still not helping me to remain calm.

"I can't lose her. I can't," I mumbled to the window as we drove down the freeway.

She took my hand and squeezed lightly. "Honey everything will be okay." I noticed she didn't say she was going to be okay. _What did they tell her that she is not telling me? Alex is worse than she is telling me. Oh my God I am going to lose her. I can't lose her._

I start to panic and Abbie notices that I am becoming tense and squeezes my hand even tighter.

As we drive to the hospital I want to yell at Abbie to drive faster because it feels like she is going too slow. I don't know what even happened to Alex. Why didn't I think to ask the nurse on the phone? If someone hurt her on purpose I don't think I would be able to keep my promise to her.

 _One year ago…_

"I had so much fun with you tonight. I'm glad it's a nice night that we can walk home," Alex said as she snuggles close into me bringing my hand to place a soft kiss on my palm.

I was smiling so intensely it felt like my face might break but I was enjoying the feeling that this woman was causing me. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself tonight. You know, I planned the weather so we could walk home together." I tried to remain serious as I talked but her goofy expression broke my resolve and I burst into laughter which she quickly joined in. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and kissed her fiercely on her lips.

Being so wrapped up into each other we did not hear the two figures approaching from behind us. When we realized there was someone behind us they were right upon us.

"Hey, look at the two dykes. I bet she has some hot shit in that bag of hers," taunted the blonde teen as they walked up closer to us.

With an evil grin on his face the other teen attempted to reach out to touch us. I swatted his hand away. "Hey Bill, I bet they just need two real men to show them what they are missing out on."

"Well when you find those two real men let us know. Until then leave us the hell alone." I knew I could take them and so did Alex. Being a black belt in karate she knew I wasn't afraid of much.

"Come on Olivia let's just go home," Alex pleaded. I looked at the two punks with a fierce expression feeling all my muscles growing tight. I feel Alex tug on my arm to follow her away from them. I try to ignore her urging as I feel rage come over me and I take an aggressive posture toward the two teens. Alex leans closer to me and whispers so softly that they couldn't hear her. "Promise me that you won't hurt them. Don't let them ruin our good time. Promise me you won't fight them."

I turned and looked into her deep brown eyes and knew that I would promise her the world if she asked. I nodded my head and whispered back to her, "Okay." Facing the youths, I could tell that I had intimidated them enough to know that they weren't going to cause us any major problems. It also didn't hurt that we were in front of a restaurant with a large picture window.

Not being able to let them go without my parting words, I walked up to them getting right in their faces and gave them _**feral**_ **,** menacing grin. In a low voice I growled, "You have to the count of five to leave us alone. I don't like to break a promise to my girlfriend. You wouldn't want to make me angry, now would you?"

The two youth turned around as they waved their hands in disgust as they walked in the opposite direction from us. I knew they were trying to save face so I let them walk away with what little pride they had left.

Alex walked up behind and took me in her arms and gave me a passionate kiss. "My hero. I guess you deserve a reward." She kissed me again tenderly. "Thanks for keeping your promise."

I hugged her tightly and spoke softly in her. "I would promise you the world if you asked but I will not allow anyone to hurt you. I love you."

"Let's go home before we run into any more excitement tonight." Alex knew that I would break my promise to protect her because I had done it before. I had told about how I had wanted to go into law enforcement when I was still in college but after a confrontation with a group of homophobes who tried to harass me and my friends, I was lucky that I got out of the situation without a record that would have tainted me for life. After we had become serious, we talked about my desire to become a police officer and the situation that happen in college, she made me realize that my other passion of photography was just as fulfilling. I was able to give up my goal of becoming a cop in order to have her as my dream instead. As easy as it was to give up my desire to be a cop, I would never give up my desire to make sure no harm ever came to her.

We had been driving in silence pretty much since we left the shoot that when I spoke I startled Abbie and it made her jump. "Do you think she knows that I love her?"

"Oh honey, of course she knows that you love her just as much she loves you." Abbie continued to give me quick looks as she paid attention to the road. "We will be there soon and you can tell her yourself."

As I looked out the window driving toward the hospital I could only think about this morning. I was in such a hurry that I didn't even bother to kiss her goodbye, I just waved a quick goodbye and ran to the door with my camera and keys in hand saying that I will see you this evening. Before I was able to reach the door, she caught up to me and grabbed me by my arm and swung me around and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. She then looked in my eyes which showed the affection that she always had for me. "In case I don't see you again I love you. Always remember that."

"Honey what are you talking about? I am going to see you when I get home this evening." I leaned in to give her another searing kiss before I ran out the door.

Thinking back on that moment I prayed that would not be the last kiss that I will ever receive from her. As we drove to the hospital I knew that five years was not enough, I needed more time with her. I just prayed that I had enough time to prove to her that I truly loved her and that kiss would not be the last time.

I kept thinking about the first time that I've ever met Alex. She was volunteering at a day camp for special needs kids. I was there for a photo shoot for an informational brochure for the agency that was sponsoring the day camp. The kids seem to love her and she was so good with them. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I knew at that moment I had to go out with her. I remember being so nervous when I asked her out. I figured I'd play it safe and just ask her out for coffee after the day camp was over. To my delight she said yes.

That one simple coffee date turned into dinners, movies, romantic walks along the beach and romantic getaways. It was as if we were made for each other, we just clicked. She became my best friend, my confidant and the best lover I've ever had. She always made a point to make sure that I knew I was loved even when she was angry with me.

I was so lost in thought that I did not even realize that Abbie had driven to the hospital parking lot. "Olivia, honey we're here."

When I realized that Abbie had stopped in front of the emergency room, I jumped out of the car and ran through the double doors. I was frantically trying to get information from the nurse that was sitting at the nurse's station. Must've been close to the end of her shift because she really didn't seem like she cared a whole lot about my issues. Fortunately for me my friend had finally made it inside the hospital and was able to help me get the information I needed so that I can find Alex.

"Excuse me ma'am, we received a call that Alex Cabot was brought to the emergency room after an accident. This is her next of kin Olivia Benson. Can you tell us how she is?" Abbie was doing a better job at staying calm than I was and I was so grateful for that.

"Ma'am if you both would take a seat in the waiting chairs, I will inform the doctor that you're here and someone will be out to talk to you."

Abbie walked me over to the seats and we both waited nervously for someone to tell us what was happening. She rested her hand gently on my knee to keep it from bouncing as my nerves were getting the best of me. As I was caught off guard by her touch I looked at her and she's gently smiled at me trying to reassure me that everything would be okay.

10 minutes later, even though it felt like 10 hours later, a nurse came out and ushered us into a family waiting room. A few minutes later the doctor came in to talk to us.

"Hello Ms. Benson, I'm Doctor Riley. Ms. Cabot's condition is stable. She fortunately did not sustain any internal injuries; she only has a mild concussion. I want to keep her overnight for observation but she should be ready to go home tomorrow if everything is still okay tonight. Do you have any questions for me?"

"Thank you doctor. Can I see her now please?" I asked trying to control my tears.

"I think Ms. Cabot would like that. And by the look on your face, I think you need to make sure for yourself that she is truly okay. The nurse will show you to her bed. We are in the process of getting the room arranged for her so that she can stay overnight. Sorry miss, I can only allow one visitor in at a time."

Abbie squeezed my hand as she smiled at me, "Olivia I will be waiting outside, you go and make sure your wife is okay."

And then the nurse showed me into her room, I almost knocked the nurse over to get to my wife. I put my hand up to cover my mouth to keep in the gasp from escaping. Her beautiful face had angry bruises sprouting all over it. I had to keep reminding myself that she's okay and she only has a concussion. When she saw me she smiled brightly at me. It was the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I walked over to the side of the bed wanting to hold her tightly in my arms but afraid to cause her any more harm. I couldn't find the courage to even touch her for fear of causing her pain.

In a pain induced voice she softly said, "You can kiss me. My lips don't hurt."

I looked at her and smiled the best I could and leaned over and gave her a soft but long kiss on her lips. When I stood up I noticed her hand reaching out to me. I gently took her hand and bent to gently kiss her knuckles.

Without releasing her hand, I was able to sit in the chair by her bed. "What happened baby?" I finally felt strong event to hear what she was going to say but still prayed that no one caused her harm for fear of breaking my promise.

With a soft laugh, I saw the red color on her cheeks even among the bruises. "I know if I tell you what happen, I'm going to catch hell from you about it."

She looked deep in my eyes I guess trying to gauge my reaction before she continued. I forced myself to listen without giving her a negative reaction. I knew if it was bad I would have to leave the room to get myself under control so not to give her anything to worry about. "Go on…"

"I was coming from seeing a client on my way back to the office. I decided I didn't want to go straight back to the office, so I went through the park, the one by the canyon. I was looking down to change the station on the radio and when I looked up a deer was crossing the road. I swerved to miss hitting it and I guess I overcorrected and the car flipped. Don't be mad sweetie, I couldn't hit that deer. It might have been a mother, this is the time of year that have their fawns."

I could see that telling the story tired her out and how can I be mad at her for wanting to save a potential mother deer. What was I going to do, go find the deer and beat the crap out it? Of course, she was right about one thing, I will give her hell for not watching the road as she was driving. "So, what were you listening to that you had to change so urgently?"

She smiled as she said, "Some country song about some cowboy that wanted to spend time with his truck and his dog rather than his lady. I couldn't listen to that crap knowing that I was going to see the woman I would give up my truck and dog for. Well, maybe not my dog…" She squeezed my fingers which caused me to smile that she still has her sense of humor.

"Well I guess I couldn't fault you about the dog as long as it's not one of those purse dogs that those Hollywood starlets like to carry as their accessories. I don't know what I would have done if anything ever happened to you. I love you so much. You are my life," I said not being able to hold my tears anymore.

She took my hand and brought it to her lips and kissed my palm. "I love you too baby. You were all I could think about as I waited for the ambulance to arrive. I could never leave you or think about what would happen to you if I left you like that. You are it for me."

"You are it for me too. Don't you ever think about leaving me either."

"Promise."

Before I could say anything else a nurse and orderly came to move her to her room. I stood up and gave her a kiss before moving out of their way.

"Ms. Benson it's going to take about 20 minutes to get Ms. Cabot settled in her room. She's being moved to room 412 in the east wing. Your friend waiting for you can visit her once she's settled in her room," the nurse said with a kind smile.

"Honey, why don't you take Abbie and go get some coffee. I will see you both in a little while, Okay."

"You sure? I don't want to leave you…you just…"

"Baby, go. I will be fine. I love you. I'm not going anywhere without you."

She knew I would give in to her especially when she gave me that look and used that tone of voice. "Alright, but I will be waiting for you in 20 minutes." I looked at the nurse, "Make sure she gets to her room in one piece. Be careful of any stray deer in the hallway." I didn't need to look at my girlfriend to see the smile on her face before I went to the waiting room to fine Abbie.

Seeing the smile on my face, Abbie knew that everything was okay with Alex. "How is she doing?" she asked.

"She's fine, thank God."

"What happened to her?"

"She gave me carte blanc to lecture her on driving safety for a long time. She flipped her car trying not to hit a deer after she was changing the radio. I can't believe I almost lost her because of a stupid deer and a bad country song. You better not sign me up for any wildlife shoots for a while; I don't want to get a bad rep for beating up Bambi."

She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug. "What's going on with her now? Are they running more tests on her?"

"She's being prepped to be moved to her room. She should be there in 20 minutes. She told me to get you some coffee. There should be a Peets' Coffee shop close by. Don't say it, I'm not going to that other place or get the crappy hospital coffee."

"Come on let's get something to drink."

There was a Peet's Coffee Shop right next to the hospital so we were able to get our coffee quickly so I could get back to Alex's room within the twenty minutes that the nurse gave me. It was a little more difficult than I thought to make it back to the hospital carrying two hot beverages. I got a cup of lemon tea for Alex just in case she felt up to drinking something other than Hospital sludge.

I was so focused in getting back to the hospital that Abbie almost caused me to drop the drinks when she reached out grabbed my arm. "Hey girl, slow down. I don't think she's going to mind if her tea is not scolding hot. She's not going anywhere."

"Hey! You almost made me drop everything." As I was readjusting my hold on the beverage carrier, I gave Abbie an annoyed look.

She put her hands up in a defensive posture. "I know you are worried about her but the doctor said she is going to be fine. What else is bothering you, Liv?"

"I'm sorry Abbie. I just keep thinking about the last thing she said to me this morning. It was almost as if she knew something was going to happen to her today. I was in a hurry to leave the house and only had time to say goodbye before I ran out the door. She stopped me and gave me a passionate kiss and then said " _In case I don't see you again I love you. Always remember that."_ If she didn't make the point to stop me I could have missed a chance to tell her that I love her or hear that she loved me. I could have lost her today over a stupid deer and country song." Abbie placed her arm around my shoulder and led me back to the hospital as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Come on honey that tea is getting cold." I really am glad that Abbie is my friend because she knew me well enough to try not to pull me out of my pitty pot right now. I also knew she wouldn't let me wallow to long in it as well.

"You called her 'my wife' earlier but we never made it official. The only reason I didn't have any issues seeing her is because Alex's college friend Serena made up legal papers giving us medical power of authority for each other. I guess it pays to have a lawyer in the family." I tried to laugh but there was no humor in my voice.

"I don't think I ever met her. Does she have her own law practice?"

"She does now. She used to work for the DA's office but she thinks she got fired because she was gay and it was interfering with her ability to handle cases. I think she is much happier now taking the cases that she feels passionate about."

"How did Alex become friends with a lawyer especially one who was a district attorney? She's all save the world social worker. Seems kind of a funny pairing."

"They met in college during their undergrad. They tried dating for a while but realized they made better friends than lovers. They helped each other get through graduate school and the rest is history. I'm just glad it never worked between them, you know." I met Serena and she's beautiful, smart and kind. Just the kind of person you would expect Alex to go out with, the opposite of me.

Abbie had me so engrossed in conversation that I didn't realize that we had reached the hospital and were on the elevator. I love my friend.

As we were riding up to the 4th floor, Abbie turns to me with a mischievous grin, "What do you want to do Olivia?"

I wasn't sure what she was asking me. I mean the obvious response would be to take Alex home and nurse her back to health. To make sure nothing or no one ever hurts her again. "What do you mean what do I want? You should know what I want. I want Alex well and safe."

"I know you want that. I want that too. But there is something that you want but are not saying. What is it?" She took my hand and held it tightly. "You know what you want because you have been talking about ever since we left the coffee shop."

As I took a mental inventory of all that I talked about in the last 10 minutes it suddenly hit me. I wanted Alex. I know I have her, but I wanted her to want me like I want her. To be the one that I wake up next to everyday for the rest of our lives. Squeezing her hand, I looked up at her and smiled. "I want Alex and I want everyone to know it. I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

She gave me the broadest smile I have ever seen on her face. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. You couldn't be waiting to for it to be legal, that's already happened." She winked at me. "You're not going to ask her while she's laid up in a hospital, are you? That would be oh so romantic."

I lightly hit her arm just as the doors opened. "Of course not, I'm going to make it special and romantic. Plus, I need to get her a ring first." I was just going to ask her when we were alone if Abbie hadn't said anything. But now my focus was to see my lady.

Alex was released from the hospital two days after she was brought in. She didn't go back to work for another two weeks which I had to threaten to hog tie her to the couch to make sure she took the full two weeks. I wouldn't tell anyone that I was a nervous wreck when she went back to work but I know that Abbie knew which could be the reason she was supplying me with decaf coffee after she and Alex forced me back to work. Alex got me to agree to go to work by telling me that she couldn't rest with all my fussing around her. So, I went back to work.

She refused to let me drive her to work and she was pissed at me because I called her about every twenty minutes when I knew she was in the field. I made her or strongly suggested that she get a new car that had a Bluetooth and radio control in the steering wheel so she wouldn't have any excuse to take her eyes off the road.

Abbie walked over to me as I was on the phone after giving everyone on the shoot a break. "What the hell are you doing? Stop bugging that woman. I thought you wanted her to marry you not kill you. She's about ready to run you over with that new car you made her buy." She stood staring at me as I tried to finish leaving my message while also trying to ignore my annoying assistant and friend.

Knowing that I couldn't avoid her but not wanting to give her the satisfaction of conforming that I was calling my girlfriend again I turned on her trying to give her my most indignant response. "I will have you know that I was returning a call from a potential client. I had to leave them a message. I thought your mother taught you manners to not pry into someone's personal business when they are on the phone. Let's get back to work before we lose the light."

As I turn to head back to my camera equipment and everyone waiting, I hear her call out to me, "So when did you start telling potential clients that you love them and calling them baby." Her crackling laugh could be heard by everyone as they looked at me in confusion. I tried my best to ignore her and directed everyone back to work.

Because Abbie rode with me to the shoot I had to endure her needling about my concern for Alex. And of course, she lived across town so it would take me extra time to get her home.

"Liv, you're still not upset about earlier are you? You know I understand how worried you are about Alex but she's okay. She's a big girl and she knows how to take care of herself. If you keep treating her like an invalid I'm afraid for you about what her reaction might be." She placed her hand on my arm and I knew she cared about both of us and I was being a nuisance to Alex.

I took a deep breath before surrendering my defeat. "I know, I know I have been a pain especially to Alex but I have never been so scared of losing her in my life. Even when I have done stupid crap in the past I at least knew I had a chance to make it up to her. But if she hadn't made it I don't know what I…"

"I was there. I was scared too. She's fine now and I thought you wanted to ask her to marry you. You don't want her to break up with you before you pull your head out of your ass and ask her, do you?" Abbie chuckled but I knew she was in my corner.

"No, I don't."

"Do you have a plan on when and how you are going to ask her?"

"I have been thinking about the perfect way to ask her. You would think she would want something overly romantic with lots of flowers and fancy poetry but she likes things simple and genuine. That's probably why she likes me."

"Yeah she couldn't get anyone more simpler."

I hit her playfully on her arm. "You know what I mean. I was thinking of taking her on a picnic in Central Park over by the rose gardens. I will ask her when we have dessert and I will put the ring on top of her favorite truffle. I will also have the song that was playing when we first said I love you to each other. What do you think?"

"Aww and you said you weren't romantic." Abbie had to give me one of her sarcastic grins.

"So…what do you think?"

"She'll love it. Just don't tell Casey because she will be all over my ass to do the same thing. Try to stop Alex from gushing about it too when they get together to have lunch or go shopping. And before you say anything, I could see myself doing the same thing in the future, but we have only been dating for 6 months. We haven't even talked about moving in together yet."

At that I couldn't help but laugh at the thought I could have control over either woman because Casey and Alex were both cut from the same cloth. That's probably why we all are such good friends because me and Abbie have similar personalities.

"Ha ha. When are you going to ask her? You know I scheduled the Rockford shoot in three days after you finish the current shoot."

"Alex has a half day tomorrow and we should be done by noon so I figured we could have an early dinner and if all goes well maybe some dancing or a quiet time at home."

"Well looks like you got it all figured out." We made good time getting to Abbie's house so I will have time to prep for tomorrow. "You do have the ring right? I know you have it on you. Let me see it."

Pulling into her driveway, I pulled the ring out of my pocket after putting the car in park. I did want to show it to her to get her opinion. She has good taste in jewelry and fashion. I hand her the small black velvet box and wait for her opinion. I watched with anticipation for her opinion.

She looked at the ring from all different angles while it was in the box. Taking it out of the box she looked at it all over again even trying it on her finger to see how it looked. I know she read the simple inscription but all she did was replace it back in the box and dropped it back in my hand without saying a word. I sat there quietly waiting for her to say something. After watching her pick at her cuticles and removing invisible lint particles from her shirt I couldn't take it anymore. "Damnit woman what do you think of the ring?"

She started to open the car door and then turned to face me, "The rings alright." She couldn't hold her straight face much longer with the deadly glare I was giving her. Laughing she sat back in the seat so she was facing me. "Oh, come on, it's gorgeous. She's gonna love it. I would even marry you to be able to wear that ring."

"Well I'm glad I'm asking Alex and not you to marry me." I bit my bottom lip not sure how she would respond to my request. Well here goes nothing. "I do have something I want to ask you even though it might be a bit premature but I have a feeling that everything will work out okay. But if it doesn't I know that I will not regret asking you if for no other reason than to have your support. I do value your opinion even if you can be a bitch sometimes but I have been thinking about asking you since the day at the hospital because…"

"Oh, for fuck sake Olivia ask me already!" Abbie said with frustration.

"Will you be my best man…best woman…whatever. Will you stand with me when I marry Alex," I said in a rush.

"Now was that so hard." She can be such a bitch sometimes. "Hell yeah I'll stand with you. I'm honored you asked."

"Thanks Abbie. I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want to be there with me. Besides I know you will keep me from passing out before I say 'I do"

Smiling brightly Abbie slaps me on the shoulder. "Hurry up and ask her already so I will have an excuse to throw you a kickass bachelorette party." She opened the door and leaned back in to say, "Make sure you give me the details about how the evening went. I'll be working in the office tomorrow so I'll catch you later. I will also be researching ideas for your party. Give Alex my love. Love ya, Bye."

I gave her a wave goodbye as she skipped to her front door. I'm glad she's my friend.

The day I was going to ask her was quickly approaching. I was rushing to get the shoot done so I could make sure I had everything in place for our romantic dinner at the park. Once I took the last shot and made sure it would work for what the client had requested, I dismissed the crew telling them that Abbie would have their checks for them.

As I headed back into town I went through the mental check list to make sure I would have everything:

Flowers

Dinner from her favorite restaurant

Soft blankets and pillows

Boom box with favorite songs

What I going to say to ask her to marry me

Favorite truffle

Ring

I double underlined mentally the ring on my To Do list because knowing me I would leave it in my pants or shirt pocket. Oh shit! I forgot to put change into nice clothes on my list. What would she think if I showed up in my grungy work clothes and tried to be romantic asking her to marry me.

It was about 45 minutes until Alex was supposed to meet me in the park, so I needed to get everything set up in the spot we are going to be at by the rose garden.

I was able to get everything set up quicker than I thought so I had plenty of time to go over everything again to make sure it was perfect. I was sitting on the blanket with a rose in my hand waiting on the love of my life who should be here in about 2 minutes. She was always on time when she said she would be someplace unlike me who sometimes saw timelines as suggestions.

Two minutes had gone by then five minutes and then ten minutes and no Alex. I got up and started pacing in circles around the spot I set up. I started to think that maybe she forgot that we were going to meet in the park and went home instead. I pulled out my phone and called her but the call went straight to voicemail. I called several more times leaving a frantic voicemail each time.

I started to panic thinking something had happened to her. I was torn between leaving everything to go look for her or just giving her more time because she might have gotten stuck in traffic. And how would that look, I go and try to find her and then come back and find some homeless person thinking its his lucky day eating the food I set out if she only got stuck in traffic.

By the time I'm at my wits end and thinking that maybe this is a sign that she really doesn't want to marry me or even be with me, I start to fold up one of the blankets to start packing up everything. Just as I fold the blanket into an angry mound, Alex walks up to the spot in a breathtaking blue summer dress coming down just below her knees with thin shoulder straps. I stood there with a wide mouth open expression on my face.

"Oh, did I get here just in time. You seem to just be arranging everything for dinner. I was hoping I would get here at the right time. I went out with Casey and bought this dress for the occasion." She walked over and gave me a sweet kiss as she took the blanket out of my hands and proceeded to place it where I had just picked it up from.

"Alex, what took you so long? I have been waiting here for you for thirty minutes." I said trying to keep the anger out of voice but the disappointment was clearly there.

"What do you mean I'm late. You said to meet you at 5:30 and its 5:28 right now," she said confused.

"What do you mean? Its almost 6 o'clock. I've been here for almost an hour to set things up and wait for you." I looked at the watch on my wrist that confirmed my story.

She walked over to me and took my cell phone out of my back pocket and put in my face to show me the time. It read 5:30 on the dot. "Did you set your watch so you would be on time again? I know you do that to make sure you won't be late. You know I don't like to be late for anything."

I took my phone in my hands and then put it next to my watch as I remembered I set it ahead after I left the shoot so I wouldn't be late. I gave her the most foolish, sad puppy dog smile I could muster before saying, "Well, I have everything ready for us. I hope you are hungry."

She just shook her head as she laughed at me before taking an elegant position on the blanket. "Well I assume you have our meal ready to eat."

Once I regained my composure, I rushed to pull out the food and lay it before her before I sat down next to her. I opened the bottle of champagne and poured us each a glass. I was so fixated on what I planned to do I wasn't even talking as we sat there and ate our dinner. I finally looked at Alex and saw the bizarre look she was giving me. "What?"

"You invite me for this wonderful picnic dinner, accuse me of being late and don't even talk to me. What's up Liv? Is there something wrong or bad that you want to talk to me about?"

Oh my god, am I screwing this up already and I haven't even asked her yet. Think, think, Olivia.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess I got so caught up in your beauty that I became speechless." That was good. She might buy that.

"Is that so? I look the same as I always look and that never kept you from talking before."

Shit, she didn't buy it. Well good thing we have finished our dinner, now it's time for the main attraction. Hopefully I can remember what I planned to say to her.

She sat there staring at me waiting for me to answer her. I decided to use the time to plan how to move from dinner to dessert. I leaned over to her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips as I slyly moved the plate to the outside of the blanket. I still have an opportunity to salvage this evening.

"Well, that is a good way to start a conversation," she said with that smile I so loved to see.

"I think your soft, sweet lips have put me in the mood for dessert. Don't worry, I got your favorite. Not too filling but sweet and luxurious."

"I hope you are talking about my favorite truffles. Did you get the one that we can share?" she said with a sexy tone to her voice.

'Oh yeah, back on track!'

"You know that I did." I cleared my voice before I began to speak. "You know baby, I can't imagine you not being in my life. After your car accident, I realized that was the closes I every want to get to the possibility that I could lose you. I know I have done some dumb things in our relationship that I could have cost me to lose you, but you stuck around anyway. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"Oh sweetie, I can't think of anyone or any place I would rather be than with you," she said as her eyes started to glisten.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I don't want to be anyplace that you are not there. I know it has taken a while for your parents to accept me being a part of your life and I know my mother is still a drama queen to deal with and she thinks that you are too good for me." I reached in the cooler and pulled out the gold truffle box without her noticing what I was doing.

Getting on one knee, I held out the truffle box to her but kept her from taking from my hand until the right moment. "Alexandra, I love you. I love the way you treat me when things are going great, when I am feeling sick how you take care of me but I especially love you for how you treat me when I am being a shit and a dork, you continue to love me as you call me a shit and a dork. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met both physically and in your soul. I wish I could give you the moon and the sun tied up in a beautiful ribbon that would match your beauty but all I have is this." I placed the truffle box in her hands hoping she would understand what I was saying when she opened the box and saw the ring.

She opened the box and smiled. She reached in and took out the chocolate truffle that she has always enjoyed. That was all that was in the box. My face dropped as I began to panic. 'Where is the ring? Did I lose it? Did I leave it at home?' I took the box from her hands and shook the box praying that the ring would fall out of the box, but nothing happened.

"Liv, I told you I wanted to share my truffle with you especially now after that loving speech you made. Plus, I know you bought more than one of these since we can easily eat two of these each by ourselves," she said with a chuckle.

I all but smacked my head with my hand as I realized that I gave her the wrong box. That's what I get for trying to be so clever. Must make sure that Abbie never finds out about this. I fiddled in the cooler until I found the right box.

"I know we said we were going to share the truffle but this one I just want you to have. I hope you can accept it and accept to be my wife."

I gave her the box and she all but dropped the truffle she was holing in her hand on the blanket if I didn't quickly take it from her putting it back in the box. She opened the box and saw the ring sparkling on top of the chocolate truffle. She gingerly picked it up and I took it from her hand and placed it on her ring finger as I willed my hand to stop shaking.

"Will you marry me Alexandra Cabot and be my wife?"

The tears were free flowing down her face. She looked at her finger and then looked at me for a long moment. At that moment I was grateful that she wasn't Abbie because she would chose this time to play a practical joke on me but I asked Alex to marry me not her.

She reached over to me and pulled me in for a passionate kiss and breathed through the kiss the word that set my heart on fire, "Yes."

After we pulled away from the kiss for air, I had to confirm her answer again. "You said yes that you will marry me and not yes that you want the truffle."

She kissed me again and then gave me a playful pat on my shoulder. "Of course, I will marry you. I was starting to think that you didn't want to get married and were just happy with us shacking up. I would love to be Mrs. Alexandra Benson."

"You sure you want to take my name. You wouldn't want me to take your name, it gets more respect than mine."

"I don't care what name I take as long as I'm yours. We can hyphenate our names if that will make you happy. I think I will wait to tell my parents though."

I looked at her with a shocked expression. She didn't want to tell her parents that I asked her to marry me. "You don't want to tell your parents that I asked you to marry me. Do you think that they wouldn't approve? Should I have asked them for their permission first?"

She gave me the funniest look. "Hell no, you shouldn't have asked their permission first for anything. I'm a grown woman and I can marry whoever I want. I meant that we shouldn't tell them about what last name we are going to pick. Because they will have an opinion about that and they won't agree about it. It will become a long ongoing discussion. My mother will say that I should keep my name and my father will want me to take your name. And neither of them will listen to what I want. I'm not sure it will be a good idea to ask your mother. Besides we have a lot to decide on before we pick our name."

"What do we have to decide on? I just asked you to marry me, can't we just celebrate the moment and enjoy our truffles and each other." Classic Alex, already trying to plan things and we are barely engaged.

She pulled me to her again as she said, "Oh yes baby. I want to celebrate with you. But I think if we start here we run the risk of getting arrested for in decedent behavior. And I don't want to spend the first night of our engagement in jail."

"Well we can have that. Let's clean up and go home. We have to make sure the truffles are put away securely because I want them to be a major part of our celebration. And don't worry about the champagne, I have a bottle chilling at home."

As she picked up the plates, she snickered and said, "You chilled a bottle at home huh? You were so sure that I would say yes."

"I hoped and prayed that you would say yes and the bottle would be put to good use. And if you would have said no, I would have drowned my sorrows in the bottle as well as a bottle of whisky. But now I can save the whisky for another occasion."

"Yeah, like when Abbie throws your bachelorette party," she said with a giggle.

"I can only imagine what's going to happen when Serena does for your bachelorette party." After we packed up all the supplies, I took my wife to be's hand and led her to my car as I peppered her face with kisses.

We were well into fourth or fifth hour of our celebrating when Alex picked up her phone to make a call.

"Who are you calling? Can't you wait until tomorrow to start telling people?" I demanded to know.

"I'm not calling to tell anyone, I'm calling into work to tell them that I'm not coming into work tomorrow or maybe the next day if all goes well tonight," she said as she gave me another passionate kiss before dialing the phone.

Thinking about what she said, I knew I was in no mood to have this celebration end. "After you call your job, call Abbie and tell her to cancel any work we have planned for tomorrow. I know she won't give you any shit like she will give me."

This was the first night of the beginning of our lives. And if our passion for each other is any indication about how our lives will be from this night forward, I can't wait for the ride.


End file.
